Azelf vs Mesprit vs Uxie
Azelf vs Mesprit vs Uxie is Peep4Life's forty-fourth DBX! Description Season 3 Episode 14! The 'Beings of the Lakes' clash in a three way battle to the death. Will emotion, willpower or knowledge triumph? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX ''' Fight The Master Ball dropped to the floor. After the shakes of resistance passed, and the iconic 'click' was heard, Cyrus claimed the ball. "The Temporal Pokemon, Dialga. And now The Spatial Pokemon, Palkia." Cyrus attached the pokeball to his waist. "And now, which of The Lake Pokemon shall join them? Which will prove themselves the most powerful, and worthy, to rule a new world by my side?" Three pokeballs opened and Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie all circled around Spear Pillar. "You all belong to me now, but soon there will only be one of you. I demand a contest TO THE DEATH between the three of you. Right now. '''GO!" The three Pokemon circled each other, weighing up their options. 'Here we go! ' Striking first, Azelf attempted Swift- directing the move at Mesprit. The Emotion Pokemon used Protect, rendering the attack useless. While this occurred, Uxie used Amnesia in a bid to raise its SP. DEF stat. Uxie then manoeuvred around the pillars, using Extrasensory on the debris and launching it at both Azelf and Mesprit. They both used Confusion to defend, breaking the debris down into nothing but dust. Azelf then directed another Swift, only this time at Uxie. The attack barely bothered The Knowledge Pokemon and Azelf was blindsided by Mesprit, who used Confusion. Though not very effective, Azelf became confused and ducked away while Mesprit and Uxie's battle raged on. Swifts collided, causing an explosion but Uxie soon broke off its Swift and replaced the move with Extrasensory, directing the attacks to land on Mesprit, doubling the velocity. Azelf was confused and thus rather than waste time with attacks, it allowed its spirit to leave its body and unnerve Uxie. This forced the Knowledge Pokemon to cease its attack and instead, went on the defensive. Azelf's plan had backfired, and Uxie used a second Amnesia, raising its SP. DEF once more. Mesprit rejoined the fight, but rather than a straight up attack, Mesprit used Future Sight. Azelf's spirit rejoined its body, where the confusion status had worn off. It used Uproar, which blasted both Mesprit and Uxie into a pillar. Cyrus sidestepped, watching the battle rage on. Azelf nailed Uxie with Swift but before it could direct the attack to Mesprit, Azelf was assaulted by Future Sight. This of course freed Uxie and knowledge clashed with willpower. Swifts were traded and Azelf's naturally better ATT stats were pulling through, chipping away at Uxie's armour-like DEF and SP. DEF. Mesprit used another Future Sight but then used Lucky Chant, protecting itself somewhat from the attacks. Uxie broke its exchange with Azelf with Yawn, leaving Azelf to grow drowsy. While Azelf grew tired, Mesprit and Uxie traded Swifts. Mesprit's Future Attack dropped Uxie's concentration, leaving The Knowledge Pokemon to become overwhelmed by Mesprit's move. While certainly unable of blocking or avoiding, Uxie was a brick wall at this stage. Meaning it was more than capable of surviving the present offence. A Confusion attack nailed Mesprit, forcing it to break its attack stream. Uxie then followed with Swift, scoring a critical hit on Mesprit. Azelf was asleep, but had allowed itself to rest behind reasonable cover. It then allowed its spirit to wander again, this time unnerving Mesprit as it went for a move. Instead of attacking, Mesprit froze up. Uxie fired with Swift, but Mesprit used Protect out of instinct. Azelf's spirit returned to its body, allowing the Pokemon to rest. Mesprit regained some will, enough to dodge the intended Confusion attack. Mesprit also manipulated debris with Extrasensory, hurling them at Uxie. Azelf finally awoke but didn't join the assault; rather it used Nasty Plot twice, raising its SP. ATT. This made its next Swift attack more powerful, catching Uxie off guard. Azelf then directed an attack on Mesprit, catching The Emotion Pokemon in the back with a powerful Swift. Mesprit crashed to the ground, attempting another Protect which ultimately prevented a follow up attack. The three levitated once more, appreciating each other's abilities. Then they went for tactical approaches: Azelf used Nasty Plot, Uxie used Amnesia and Mesprit tried Recover. After stat, and health, increases the three went at it again. Mesprit had a more reserved approach, allowing Uxie and Azelf to clash. Although his SP. ATT was increased, Azelf was doing insufficient damage to be a threat. Uxie, however, was able to land just as effective moves as before. It was then that Mesprit rejoined the fray, Extrasensory being used to throw Azelf. Uxie then worked with Mesprit, suppressing Azelf with Swift. Mesprit then used Future Sight, seeking out an attack on Uxie. Mesprit and Uxie collided, Swifts crashing before Mesprit used a short range teleport to reappear behind Uxie. All of the Swift attacks landed on Uxie. Azelf used Nasty Plot again but Mesprit used Copycat. Now with both of their SP. ATT increased, they ripped into Uxie with Swift, their most reliable moves. Uxie took a beating and had to rely on Endure to prevent a fall. Azelf then saw an opportunity; Mesprit was vulnerable and The Willpower Pokemon used its own Future Sight. Uxie was repelled by a previous Future Sight used by Mesprit. Rather than attempt any sort of attack, Uxie teleported away and used Rest. Azelf's Future Sight caught Mesprit and then The Emotion Pokemon was hit with another Uproar. This time, the soundwaves were affecting a much more vulnerable Mesprit. The move also abruptly ended Uxie's Rest, leaving The Knowledge Pokemon to fall back on Amnesia. Mesprit went for Protect but Azelf was too fast. Another Uproar destroyed Mesprit, the velocity of the move launched Mesprit with such speed, The Emotion Pokemon's skull cracked against a pillar. 'Mesprit is eliminated by Azelf! Two remain... ' Now it was a one on one match. The two glared at each other, using Amnesia and Nasty Plot for stat increases. Once they couldn't get any stronger, they clashed again. Swifts were traded and Confusions shared, but Azelf couldn't keep up with the damage it was taking. Uxie used Yawn, but Azelf managed to dodge, landing a powerful Confusion. Uxie grew confused and its next attack resulted in self inflicted damage. Uxie cringed and was then open to Swift. Uxie connected with Yawn, making Azelf grow tired. Uxie left Azelf to fight off its tiredness and tried a Rest. Azelf desperately acted out, using Uproar once more. Uxie was unable to use rest and, in turn, Azelf couldn't succumb to Yawn! Uxie desperately considered moves, utilising Imprison. The mutual moves of Azelf and Uxie were now off limits. Uxie then used Flail, desperately scrambling around with Azelf. The Willpower Pokemon had his advantage, using the much more powerful Uproar. Uxie's SP. DEF was good, and allowed it to survive a lot longer than Azelf anticipated but Uxie was only prolonging what was now inevitable. Time after time, Uxie tried Endure. It worked once, and twice but, come the third and final time, the move failed. Azelf then tried one more move, his most effective one- Last Resort. Uxie took the attack and was simply overwhelmed. Azelf essentially beat Uxie all the way to death, leaving a bloody mess on the mountaintop. 'Uxie is eliminated by Azelf! Azelf wins! ' After finishing the assault, Azelf fell to its knees. Cyrus walked towards it and offered it a Full Restore. After healing Azelf, he returned it to a pokeball. Cyrus turned and left the mountain, finding a way to plan his leap into the Distortion World. "I promise you, Giratina- you too will soon be mine." 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:3 Way DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Genderless' themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights Category:Small Themed DBX Fights